With broken wings
by Lieju
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR DUAL DESTINIES. AU; The day Metis died Athena was in school, and so never became a suspect. But her mother gone, how will she cope? Maybe a certain young prosecutor will turn out to be the family she needs. Simon/Athena familial stuff, probably some Aura too.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know…"

The 11-year old Athena squirmed uncomfortably, avoiding eye-contact. "My head hurts."

"Where does it hurt? Your ears?" Her mother laid her hand on Athena's forehead. "Or here? What kind of a pain it is?"

Athena shook her head, breaking the contact. "It just hurts all over."

"How's school?", her mother tried.

"It's okay."

Metis sighed. "It's obviously not okay. How's Juniper?"

"She's okay."

"Come on, Athena, doesn't school sound fun?" Even someone without Athena's exceptional hearing could have spotted the false cheerfulness in her tone.

"Ponco told me."

"What did Ponco tell you?"

"She told me something important is going on today. You don't just want me here, I guess."

The woman gave her a smile.

"It's nothing you'd find interesting. If you stay, you need to stay in your room the whole day. They are doing very important work in the center today, so you can't just go wandering around the place like you normally do."

Truth be told, Athena hadn't been interested in the big experiment, but now that she was specifically told she wouldn't care for it, her interest was piqued. She had been ready to go to school today, but now she'd stay and-

Just then the phone rang.

Metis answered, telling the reception they'd take the call.

"It's for you."

Athena took the phone. "Junie?"

"Thena? Are you coming to school today?" The fragile voice of her friend asked.

Athena glanced at her mother. "I dunno."

"Please, I'm going to hold the presentation on the history of agriculture today."

"I thought you were going to ask if you could just submit it in writing?"

She could hear her friend coughing. "I was. But then I th-thought, that I could do it. I've been feeling better lately, and I was thinking I could go in front of the class and-"

Her voice faded away in coughs.

Athena felt bad immediately. _I totally forgot about that. I just asked the teacher if I could get special permission not to give the presentation, because I'm not well and he said yes._

Her mind made, she nodded to herself. "I'm coming to school today."

* * *

"It went really well, Junie."

The brunette blushed. "I messed up. You heard Jimmy interrupting me, saying the back row couldn't hear anything I said."

"Non-sense. It was great, and Jimmy is a jerk. I didn't even have to do my presentation, but maybe I'll-"

"Miss Cykes?"

Startled, the two girls turned towards the voice.

"Principal Graphs?"

They were both familiar with the Principal Callie Graphs, a neat but plain lady in her late 50's whose most eye-catching quality was her slightly paint-brush-shaped auburn hair. She usually had very little to do with the students, though.

_Something is wrong._

"Athena, I need to talk with you. Could you come to the Principal's office?"

"Why?"

Athena was overwhelmed by dread and the knowledge that if she went with her, something would change, that some part of her world would be irreplaceably damaged.

"Please, it's not something you'd like to hear middle of a hallway-"

"I don't want to hear it at all!"

The woman was taken aback by the girls' outburst.

"It's-" She trailed off, uncertain.

Somehow seeing the woman Athena had only ever seen as a strict authority-figure who always knew what to do being so unsure made it even worse. She bit her lip, trying to will away the chaos of negative emotions that were engulfing her.

"It's okay, Thena."

Athena turned to her friend. Her head hurt, but even through that she could feel the worry in her voice.

_Didn't I just decide to be as strong as Junie? She can do all these things despite being so ill. I'm just being silly._

She wiped away her tears and took Junie's hand, doing her best to look mature.

"I am extremely sorry, Principal Graphs. Shall we go?"

_How bad can it be?_

Graphs nodded. "If you'll follow me…"

Athena saw her glance at her friend and instinctively squeezed her hand. "Junie is coming with me."

The Principal nodded. "Very well."

They followed her to her office in silence.

After being seated, the principal finally spoke.

"Athena, did you know they were conducting a rocket-launch today at the space center you live in?"

Athena nodded, guessing this was the important experiment her mother had talked about.

The woman stopped, unsure how to continue.

"There has been an accident."


	2. Chapter 2

For as long as she remembered, Athena had been able to hear the voices of everyone's hearts. Often it was too much, and the emotions of others would swell into a cacophony that threatened to overwhelm her.

But now, she only felt numb.

She could only stare at the principal. She should say something, ask her why a teacher would say such silly things.

"What do you mean mom was hurt?", Athena managed to squeak.

She remarked in a disinterested way how she could hear the woman's voice, but understood none of what she said, unable to concentrate.

_This must be how normal people feel and hear all the time. Or how Ponco and Clonco feel when someone isn't talking to them and they can't hear them. _

It was… Peaceful, really.

"What is the meaning of this?"

The familiar voice broke through Athena's trance-like stupor. "Simon?"

Graphs stood, facing the prosecutor who had barged in her office. "Excuse me, we are in the middle of something very-"

"I specifically requested to be the one to tell her."

Athena could tell there was anger in his voice. Yes, she was angry with principal Graphs as well. How dared she make up stuff like that? But now that Simon was there he would make everything okay.

The principal straightened, trying desperately to regain her authority over the situation. "And you are?"

"Simon Blackquill. A family friend."

"I'm afraid I was only told about the accident, and that her mother was hurt. It's school policy to inform the student-"

She was ignored.

The young prosecutor turned his full attention to Athena, his expression softening.

"Athena, how are you feeling?"

Athena did her best to give him a smile. "I'm okay. I have been feeling good today, actually."

But her numbness was melting away, and there was a feeling of approaching emotion. It felt harder and harder to breathe. She didn't want to feel anything, because if she did-

"I want to go home."

It seemed Simon thought something over quickly. "Come with me."

Happy to get away from there, Athena took his hand.

"Now wait a moment, I can't just let you walk away with one of our students!"

Graphs was startled by the prosecutor's quick gesture, his hand making a quick motion reminiscent of drawing a blade. Luckily for her, all he drew was his Prosecutor's badge.

"Not to worry, I am a part of the judicial system. She will come to no harm."

And with that he led the two girls out of the office.

It was only after they had walked to the yard outside the school that he stopped, noticing Juniper who had followed him and Athena.

"And you are?"

Junie curtsied. "My name is Juniper Woods. Nice to meet you."

"Ah, yes, I do believe we have met."

Athena pulled his sleeve. "Simon, it's not true, is it? She was saying there has been an accident."

"Yes, that is not… Completely inaccurate. Your mother is- She was hurt. Badly."

"But even if she is hurt badly, she can get better, right?" Athena pleaded.

Simon avoided her desperate eyes. "I'm sorry, but that's not possible."

Athena's mind was racing, trying to think. There must be some way to fix her.

"Did you ask Aura?"

"My sister?"

Athena nodded. "She might be able to fix her. She can fix anything. Once my headphones were making my head hurt even worse than usual and she fixed it! She could even take Clonco apart and fix him when nothing else helped!"

"I'm afraid she cannot help. This is not something that can be fixed. I'm afraid your mother is… gone."

"So what? Tell her to come back! Where did mom go? Maybe if I'll ask her she will come back."

_She _will_ come back. Because it can't be that I will never see mom again! _

"Athena, look at me."

Simon crouched so he was able to look her in the eye.

"I'm so sorry. But she will not come back. But I promise you, it will be all right."

"How? How can you promise something like that, when you don't even believe that yourself!" Athena tried to stop her tears, stop hearing his emotions. "You're just lying! Simon, you liar!"

Simon, of all people should have never been uncertain or sad!

"Thena, I think you should trust Mr. Blackquill." Juniper said softly.

Simon shook his head. "No, she is right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have made promises I can't keep. But I can promise one thing. I will do my best to make everything better. I will protect you, so you don't have to worry. I can't promise everything will be all right, but everything I can do for you, I will."

Athena nodded, shocked to hear the hurt in his voice. "I want to go home."

"Well, that might be… A problem."

A plethora of scenarios, each one worse than another flashed through Athena's mind. What if the accident took everyone? What if the whole Space center was gone?

"Is everyone fine?"

"Don't worry. Ponco and Clonco, and Aura and everyone else are fine. But there are police everywhere. They are investigating what happened."

"Police? Shouldn't you be policing as well?" Athena was pretty sure Simon chased bad guys with police for living.

"Yes, but you are more important. There are other people who can do that right now. Although I will find out what happened. That is another thing that I will promise you."

He turned to Juniper.

"I'm sorry for dragging you out here, can you find your way back to classroom?"

Juniper shook his head. "I'm coming with Thena."

It seemed like Simon was going to refuse her, but something in her expression made him rethink.

"Very well."

"So where are we going?" Junie asked.

"Somewhere safe."

* * *

Miles Edgeworth had been working since six in the morning, going through the case-files. The Prosecutor's building had been quiet today so he had been getting work done without being interrupted.

So he was more than little bit surprised to run into an elementary-school girl in the hallway outside of his office.

"Are you lost?"

The girl stopped, almost dropping the soda cans she was holding. "N-no?"

Edgeworth sighed. "Then what are you doing in the High Prosecutor's Office? I hope you didn't come here solely for our vending machines. Those are for staff only, you know."

The girl coughed slightly.

"I'm sorry. But I have permission to be here. I was asked to bring soda for Thena and Mr. Blackquill."

"Prosecutor Blackquill? I better accompany you to his office, just to make sure you won't get lost."

The girl flashed a charming smile. "Thank you. Oh, and I'm sorry, my name is Juniper Woods."

"Miles Edgeworth. A pleasure to meet you."

She followed his lead.

Edgeworth wasn't exactly friends with Blackquill, but they had worked together, so he had no trouble finding his office. He knocked on the door.

"It's open."

Edgeworth opened the door, stepping to the office. It was as ascetic as usual. Blackquill preferred practicality, neutral and natural colors and geometric, clear shapes. Apart from a vase on the windowsill and a framed piece of Japanese text the décor in his room had nothing that wasn't work-related.

"Prosecutor Blackquill? I really hope you aren't planning to take up babysitting as a side-job. "

Blackquill rose from the couch he had been sitting on. "Edgeworth-dono. I can explain this."

Miles spotted another girl who hid behind the black-haired prosecutor. The girl who had introduced herself as Juniper seemed braver, setting down the drinks and snacks she had carried on the desk.

Edgeworth bit back the response on how Wright was already in habit of dragging little girls to the Prosecutor's Office, so they didn't need any more, but decided against it.

"I'm sure you had your reasons. Just make sure they don't… Drop any drinks on the floor." Edgeworth was wondering if he should try to introduce himself to the girl hiding behind Blackquill.

Luckily the other prosecutor made the decision for him.

"I need to speak with you." He glanced at the two girls. "Can we talk in your office?"

After Edgeworth nodded, Blackquill turned to the girl who was currently trying to bury her face in his surcoat.

"Athena, I'll need to go and talk to Mr. Edgeworth. Can you stay here? Look what Juniper brought, weren't you hungry?"

The girl with the headphones glanced to the snacks. "Uh-huh. Aren't you eating?"

"You can begin without me. Just leave something for me, okay?"

They left the two girls to their lunch, and moved to Edgeworth's office down the corridor.

"I have an explanation."

"Let's hear it." It seemed like there was more going on than just bringing kids to see his workplace.

"I needed a safe place for Athena."

"Is she in danger?"

"I wish not. Have you already heard of the incident at the GYAXA Space center?"

"No."

"It happened earlier today. There was a murder. The murder-victim was Athena's mother." Blackquill summarized.

So the poor girl had just lost her parent. "Is there any reason to believe the killer will come after her?"

"We cannot rule that out. We do not know the motive for the murder, but Athena is important to Metis-dono's research, so I was afraid…"

"It's understandable."

This still left many things unexplained. Edgeworth decided to start with: "So Athena is the girl with the headphones, but what is the other girl doing here?"

"Emotional support."

"I see. As for Athena, we need to call the child-services, they will take care of her."

"No. Athena is a sensitive child. I cannot entrust her well-being to someone who doesn't understand her needs."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "What exactly is your connection to the case?"

"I am a family friend. And Metis-dono was my mentor. And I found the body."

Now it made sense. "I trust you gave a statement to the police?"

"Of course. Although I might have left the station before given permission."

"Prosecutor Blackquill! I understand why you would be worried, but that is unacceptable. Especially considering the recent events and the general distrust towards our legal system. You are a representative of this system and _will _do everything by the book."

Blackquill had the decency to look slightly embarassed. "Yes, Sir."

"But," he continued. "I will not leave Athena alone."

"Who is her closest relative? Where's her father?"

"No idea. In any case he is not a part of her life. I know Metis-dono has family in Europe, but that is all."

Edgeworth nodded. "I see. I think for now it is best for her to stay here."

"Edgeworth-dono! Can I ask you a favor?"

To Edgeworth's surprise, the other man dropped to his knees and bowed, his forehead touching the ground.

"What are you doing? There's no need for that!"

Blackquill ignored Edgeworth's reaction. "I cannot entrust this to anyone else. Can you take this case?"

"Fine, I will find out what is going on. But on one condition."

"Name your terms."

"Just follow the protocol on this, that's all."

"I shall."

"Go to the girl."

Blackquill lifted his head. "But-"

"I'll ask for the detective in charge of this case to come here. Trust me, after what she has gone through, she needs a familiar face around."


End file.
